


Free From Those Pathetic Men

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Racism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, the Konoha men die off and the women are left alone. And they celebrate by letting Ay take all of them however he wants.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Free From Those Pathetic Men

The end of the Fourth Great Ninja War was a bloody one that ended in the loss of nearly half of the forces that fought in it. Obito and Madara were defeated before they could go through with the plans that each of them had. But it was at the cost of all of the men of Konoha overloading their chakra when they followed Naruto into battle, causing them all to fall in. Thirteen years have passed since the end of that war and almost two weeks had passed since each of the men passed away, leaving their families behind because of their failure as ninja.

Today, every woman in Konoha has gathered to grieve and mourn over the loss of their husbands and fathers during a mass funeral. Luckily, they had friends from other villages and clans here to support them. Even the Fourth Raikage, Ay, attended the funeral as a way to support his fellow Kage, Naruto. It was a sad day for all that were present, a majority of the women that were there crying over the loss of their loved ones while their children stayed by their side to keep them company and try to help them through this trying time.

Of course, Ay gave his regards to everyone he came across, knowing that this had to be a hard day for all of them. At least, that’s how it appeared on the surface to anyone that wasn’t present. Underneath that surface, Ay knew exactly what was going on today and why Tsunade of all people invited him to the mass funeral that they were having. A smile graced his lips when he noticed Konoha’s fifth Hokage took her place at a podium where everyone that was present could hear her.

“People of Konoha! Women that have lost their loved ones and their fathers! We are not here today for mourn for the loss of these pathetic men that gave their lives in battle, unable to recover when we won the war. We are here to celebrate being free of them and allowing ourselves to find better people to give our lives to!”

Tsunade’s voice rang loud and clear to everyone that was in the area, all of them smiling as a response to what she was saying. “That is why I have brought Raikage Ay here to celebrate with us! He is a man that can handle all of us and even more! He is a man we can dedicate our lives to and continue to live happily and peacefully! So today, use this chance to rid yourself of your feelings for the late men of Konoha! And give yourself up to someone that is still here! Someone that can give us all what we want and have been without for nearly thirteen years!”

Tsunade smirked as she turned her head to look at Ay, wondering who would be the first to make their way over to him. However, when she got a good look, she couldn’t help but giggle under her breath. Hinata and Hanabi were both on either side of Ay, already peppering kisses against his face rubbing his cock through the clothing that he had on.

***************************************************

“I’m so happy to be free from Naruto. I love him, but he couldn’t do anything properly after the war.” Hinata couldn’t help but smile as her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss by Ay, her hand gliding up and down the length of his shaft while she made out with him. She squeezed his shaft through his clothing as she shared kiss after kiss with the man. Her breasts pressed against his torso through the ripped and torn funeral dress that she had on, the tears exposing her nipples for him to see.

All the while Hanabi was right on the other side of him, her hand caressing the large balls that rested underneath his cock. She eagerly peppered kiss after kiss onto his neck as he made out with her older sister. It made her happy to be able to share in something like this with someone so important to her. Even if she didn’t necessarily have a man to call her own, not even having dated after the war, it made Hanabi’s heart skip a beat when she felt Ay turn his head and catch her in a deep kiss just like he had with her sister.

She happily continued to caress his balls as she pushed his tongue past his lips and into her mouth, gasping into the kiss as she felt his hands start to explore her body. One of his large and strong hands moved around the black tube top that he was wearing so he could grab onto her breasts. All while the other explored her exposed midriff and made its way down to the black short shorts that she was wearing, grabbing onto her plump rear end through her shorts like they weren’t even there.

It felt so good to kiss a man with this much power and attention in the way that he moved. Especially when she felt his balls starting to churn and clench in her grip. When she felt that, Hanabi immediately pulled herself back and looked directly into Ay’s eyes. She wanted to ask him not to cum to quickly, to beg him to cum on her face and in her cunt. But all that came out was a quiet and blissful whine as he squeezed and played with one of her ass cheeks while looking her right in the eyes.

After spending a moment watching her little sister be toyed with like that, Hinata chuckled under her breath and gently poked Hanabi’s breast to get her attention. “We’re happy to be free of these pathetic Konoha men, but we can’t just tease him like this. We need to thank Ay properly for taking care of us in this trying time.~” Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips as she slowly sank out of Ay’s lap and onto the ground, positioning herself perfectly between the Raikage’s legs to give her sister an ample amount of room to sit on the ground. “Why don’t you join me and let’s show the Raikage just how thankful we are?~”   
  
Hanabi quickly followed her sister’s lead and positioned herself on the ground between Ay’s legs. She quickly looked around her to see all of the women that were there and present. All of them were wearing something skimpy or revealing now that Tsunade had told everyone what they were here to do. And it seemed like all of them were jealous that her and Hinata got to go first with Ay. Hanabi dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached a hand out and quickly pulled the Raikage’s cock from his clothing, gasping as all sixteen inches of his thick, throbbing, and incredibly hard cock almost slapped her in the face. “This… This thing is massive…”   
  
“Of course it is. He wouldn’t be worthy of taking all of the women here if he didn’t have a dick like this.” Hinata smirked and pressed a few gentle kisses against her side of Ay’s cock, bringing a hand to his balls while her other hand started to slowly peel away the dress that she was wearing. However, she didn’t simply pull the dress off of her body. Hinata toe at the fabric, ripping it off of her and exposing her hourglass figure to everyone that was currently watching them. All while she placed loving and affectionate kisses against this Kumo man’s massive cock.

Hanabi felt a small surge of jealousy as she watched her older sister lace kiss after kiss along the length of Ay’s shaft. She didn’t want to be outplayed by her, even if she was married and knew how to handle a cock better than her. The younger Hyuga licked her lips before leaning her head up high and taking the tip of the Raikage’s cock into her mouth, moaning around the head when her tongue pressed against it. Immediately, a wonderful and almost addictive flavor coated her tastebuds as she made her way down his shaft inch by inch.

Unfortunately, Hanabi could only get the first six inches of Ay’s throbbing member in her mouth before she started to gag and had to stop going any further. But that didn’t stop her from swiftly bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock that she could handle, making sure to swirl her tongue around his length. A smile came to her lips as she looked down and saw her older sister, happily suckling and playing with his balls while she focused on the tip.

Hinata shuddered in place as she noticed Hanabi looking down at her. To be sharing a cock like this as two sisters was something that had only crossed her mind a few times while Naruto was still alive. But now that she was free and willing to be as slutty as her new man wanted her to be? The realization that she was sucking on a cock with her flesh and blood helping her was something that caused her pussy to ache and her body to quiver in place.

However, she didn’t allow that newfound excitement that coursed through her to distract her from the job at hand. Hinata was far too invested in toying with Ay’s balls to care about anything else. Even as they clenched and convulsed between her lips and against her tongue, she didn’t move from her spot. She stayed low and did her best to please him while Hanabi did her best to handle his shaft. At least, that was the plan until she felt his hand grab onto the back of her head and slowly guide her up the length of his member.

When she reached the tip, Hinata shared a quick glance with Hanabi. One that caused the younger Hyuga girl to pop her lips off from around the wonderful dick she was drooling over. But before the older sister wrapped her lips around the cock that she had been dreaming of for the past week, she leaned forward and placed a lustful, needy, and passionate kiss against her own sister’s lips. “Don’t think you can hog his cock all to yourself, Hanabi. Just because I was married doesn’t mean I don’t miss getting fucked.~”   
  
With that, Hanabi watched as her older sister wrapped her surprisingly soft lips around Ay’s shaft and took him into her mouth. Almost immediately, she pushed her head down and took nine inches of his throbbing member without any trouble. Of course, this only caused Hanabi to get down lower and wrap her lips around Ay’s balls instead. If she couldn’t tend to his cock and couldn’t work on giving him a better blowjob, she was going to make sure to suck on his balls and bring him more pleasure that way.

“You can take his cock for now, Hinata. But I belong to Master Ay as well! And I’m going to make sure he knows that.” Hanabi couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she flicked her tongue against his shaft, happy to have that same flavor that coated her tongue coating his balls. A quiet and blissful moan spilled from her lips as she did her best to take the entirety of his heavy and full sack into her mouth, opening her mouth as wide as she needed in order to make them fit.

However, when she started to suckle on his balls just like her sister, Hanabi felt his balls clenching and churning against her tongue. He was about to cum and she didn’t know if she wanted to be down here at his balls or up at the tip of his shaft when he came. Both options sounded wonderful in the back of her mind. But before she could pick, she felt him grab onto the back of her head and pull her to the tip of his shaft. Right beside Hinata. “M-Master? Am I doing a-”

Before Hanabi could finish her sentence, she felt the first glob of the Raikage’s cum splatter against her cheek. She instantly let out an adorable gasp as she looked down and realized that Hinata had moved out of the way, allowing Ay’s cock to erupt and cover them both in his seed if he so wished it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched a few strands of his spunk land on Hinata’s face as well. It caused the little sister to shutter in place just before a fourth rope of his thick seed landed against her face, almost reaching into her nostrils.

Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked at Hanabi, watching her own dear sister take her first facial like a champion. She dragged her tongue along her lips before leaning in and licking up one of those strands of cum that coating her cheek. Of course, while she teased her little sister, the older Hyuga girl wrapped her breasts around the base of Ay’s incredibly massive and still rigid member. She knew that he wasn’t done yet and she wanted to make sure that he didn’t stop feeling pleasure until he was bored with them. “Follow my lead, Hanabi. You want to make Ay happy, right?~”

Of course she did! Hanabi took a moment to see just what Hinata was doing before actually following her lead and wrapping her breasts around Ay’s shaft. Without saying a word, the two sisters stuck out their tongues and purposefully drooled onto their new master’s throbbing cock, loving the way it coating his member in a distinct sheen.

However, the younger sister started to move her breasts first, slowly guiding them up the length of the Raikage’s shaft. Hanabi made sure to take her time and be steady, wondering he could feel her racing heart in her cleavage while she moved up and down his cock. Her lips curled into a smile as she looked forward and noticed her older sister doing the same thing. “It feels so good between my tits, Sis. I didn’t think a dick could feel this hot between my breasts.”   
  
“He feels fantastic, Hanabi. He feels better than Naruto ever did between my breasts.” Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned in forward, stopping just as her lips started to brush against her sisters. Without saying a word, her eyes drifted up to see Ay’s face, wondering if he wanted her to kiss her little sister once again. And when she watched him nod, her heart started to pound in her chest. It was such a twisted and devious thing, but at the same time, she wanted it for more than to just put on a show for her new master.

After a moment of gazing into this powerful man’s eyes, Hinata pushed herself forward the rest of the way a stole a deep and passionate kiss from Hanabi’s lips. One that could be seen by every woman that was here at the funeral. But she didn’t really care about them. Right now, in her world, it was just Hinata with her sister and her new master. And she may have been stark naked while the young Hyuga was still dressed in her shorts and tube top, but it was enough to make her pussy quiver when she felt Hanabi’s tongue try to push into her mouth.

Making out with her older sister wasn’t something that Hinata had ever thought about doing in the past. But while she continued to rock her breasts up and down the length of her new lover’s cock, it was all that she wanted to do. The older Hyuga’s lips were so soft against her own. So gentle and so willing to keep things going that she almost felt compelled to explore her mouth. Which is exactly why she forced her tongue past Hinata’s lips and into her mouth, exploring what she could while knowing that her new master, the Raikage, was looking right at them. All while they moved their breasts up and down his incredibly massive shaft.

As the Raikage continued to throb and pulse between their breasts, the Hyuga sisters continued to make out above the tip of his shaft. They didn’t do it just out of wanting to make him happy and aroused. Deep down, both of them knew they were doing this simply because they craved it. They craved the twisted and depraved nature of doing something like this with their own sister. And Hinata was the first to pull away from the kiss and take a breath.

Even though her breasts never stopped moving in her quest to make the Raikage happy, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from taking this moment to enjoy the sight of her little sister blushing with a look of lust in her eyes. Maybe it was the fact that a single strand of saliva connected their lips together. Or maybe it was the fact that she felt the Raikage’s grip on her head tighten when she pulled away, prompting her to lean back in and steal another kiss. She didn’t know. And deep down, Hinata didn’t care. She quickly leaned in and took another kiss from Hanabi’s lips.

Hanabi accepted her sister’s kiss without any hesitation. Even if it caused her to shift to the side and unwrap her breasts from the Raikage’s shaft, she happily returned the affection they shared with everyone watching. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she brought both of her hands to Ay’s mountainous shaft, cupping his balls in one hand and slowly gliding the other up and down his now spit-shined member.

When she noticed her little sister shift enough for her breasts to no longer be wrapped around Ay’s cock, Hinata followed her sister’s lead and did the same. She brought both of her hands to his cock while sharing another kiss with her sister. But instead of bringing one to his balls like Hanabi did, she brought both to his throbbing shaft and started to stroke very inch that Hanabi couldn’t reach. “It’s not really surprising, but I didn’t think it would take three hands to be able to cover our Master’s shaft.”   
  
“There’s still a few inches left at the tip, Hinata. But even so, that just goes to show how much better he is than any Konoha man, right?” Hanabi smirked as she reached her hand to the tip of his shaft for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss against the side of his member in the same motion before bringing it back. “I don’t think anyone in Konoha had a dick this big. And even if they did, I don’t think anyone of the men would be smart enough to use it properly.”   
  
“I know for a fact that Naruto wouldn’t be able to handle it if he was this big.” Hinata chuckled under her breath as she stroked the massive member. “He’s far too dumb for his own good. And oblivious to what I wanted most of the time in bed.” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she reached one of her hands across and ripped Hanabi’s tube top right off of her body, tossing the fabric onto the ground. “There’s no need for this with Master around. He can fuck us as much as he wants.”   
  
“You’re right!” Hanabi couldn’t help but smile as she started to pick up the pace of her strokes, hoping that it would make the Raikage happy. The young Hyuga girl even stood up from her spot on the ground while stroking his cock with one hand. “Master, do you mind taking off my shorts? I don’t want to let go of your wonderful cock.~”

When the Raikage didn’t hesitate to reach out and hook a finger into the hem of her shorts, Hanabi expected him to be gentle and carefully take it off. Instead, what she got was a surge of chakra running through his finger and causing the fabric to explode off of her skin, tatters of it landing on the ground around the three of them. It left her just as naked as her sister and she couldn’t help but giggle when she realized this. “Thank you, Master!~” Hanabi leaned down and placed a loving kiss against the tip of his shaft while stroking him off, gasping when she felt him throb against her lips and as she tasted a small amount of precum leaking from his shaft. Almost immediately, she dropped back down to her knees and looked Hinata in the face. “I think he’s close to cumming, Hinata. This is his third time in a row!”

“I told you, Hanabi. The Raikage wouldn’t claim all of us here as his own if he wasn’t able to last and take care of all of us.~” Hinata licked her lips as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the underside of his shaft, her pussy aching to be filled when she felt him throb against her lips just like he had with Hanabi. However, she didn’t move from her spot. She continued to place kiss after kiss against the underside of his cock while he finally reached his orgasm.

Of course, this left Hanabi at the tip of his shaft, ready to accept every drop that was given to her. And accept it she did. As rope after rope of his thick, delicious, and gooey spunk erupted into the air, the younger Hyuga sister was right there, taking each and every drop that she could on her face. Though, she made sure not to get all of it in hopes that her older sister would be able to get some as well. And when Hanabi looked down toward Hinata, it brought a smile to her face to see just that.

Hinata remained at the base of the Raikage’s shaft, peppering kiss after kiss onto his balls while rope after rope of cum landed both in her hair and on her face and breasts. She wore a bright and seductive smile that couldn’t be seen by anyone other than her sister. And she was grateful for that when she moaned and gasped as the warmth of his spunk started to sink into her skin. “It feels so good against my skin, Raikage. I shouldn’t have married Naruto after the war. I should have found a real man like you and lived a much happier life.~”

**************************************************

Looking out away from her, Hanabi couldn’t help but smile when she noticed all of the jealous aces that were staring at her. All of them were clearly jealous and upset that she was climbing into the Fourth Raikage’s lap and pressing her ass against his throbbing cock. Of course, when she looked down at her older sister, she only saw a happy and blissful smile spread across Hinata’s lips. “Do you think all of them are jealous of us, Hinata? Just look at them.~”   
  
Hanabi smirked as she slowly lowered herself onto Ay’s cock, gasping and screaming in bliss as it easily stretched her asshole and made her writhe in pleasure against his body. “It’s so big!” Immediately, she threw her arms behind herself and around the Raikage’s neck as she looked out to the sea of women in front of her. “It’s okay to be jealous, ladies! His dick feels amazing inside of me. It’s so big that I don’t think any dick will ever be able to compare to it!~”   
  
Hinata watched as her little sister bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, her ass and cunt only inches away from her face. Seeing her own flesh and blood slowly sink down onto a massive cock right in front of her caused her pussy to ache and her body to shudder in place. Especially when she saw the Raikage’s shaft fully sink into Hanabi’s asshole and her pussy quiver right in front of her.

Being the older sister that she was, Hinata knew that she had to do her best to make sure her little sister was having a wonderful time. And in order to do that, it meant she had to both eat Hanabi out as well as suck on the Raikage’s balls in order to make him cum quicker inside of her. At least, that’s the logic that her lust-addled mind rushed to. With a smile on her face, Hinata leaned her head forward and slowly dragged her tongue along Hanabi’s slit, causing her sister to scream out in bliss.

Hanabi threw her head back in pleasure when she felt Hinata’s tongue on her pussy. The feeling of her asshole being so full, the feeling of the cock inside of her throbbing against her anal walls, and the feeling of her sister eating her out without a single shred of regret added into something that the younger Hyuga couldn’t believe she was feeling. Lust, pleasure, desire, love, and pride all rushed through her at the same time, causing her to gasp and giggle once she started to bounce on the Raikage’s shaft.

“It’s okay if you want to pick me up and fuck me in front of all of these women. I don’t mind, Sir. My body is yours to use now, after all.” After tilting her head upward and placing a sweet and gentle kiss onto Ay’s cheek, Hanabi quickly started to bounce up and down on his cock. Her anal walls clenched and convulsed around his member as she took each and every inch, her pleasure being heard by everyone that was there as she quickly and eagerly fucked herself on their new master’s dick.

Of course, that allowed Hinata to remain below her sister and happily lick and suck on Ay’s hefty balls. Despite already cumming as much as he did, it wasn’t a surprise to her that he still had so much cum in these balls. It allowed her to happily wrap her lips around them and take his hefty sack inside of her mouth. Where she swirled her tongue around every inch that she could, coating his balls in her saliva and silently trying to mark this spot as her property. Not that she expected any of the other women to follow that lead.

Even though she had only been bouncing on the Raikage’s shaft for a minute or two now, the simple fact that he was so large and felt so good inside of her ass pushed Hanabi to a quick and powerful orgasm. She didn’t want to cum so soon, but when she felt her sister’s tongue drag along her slit as well as his cock throbbing inside of her asshole, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold back. Luckily, that didn’t matter. She could cum all she wanted and fuck herself on his cock as long as he didn’t grow bored of her.

However, that didn’t stop the Raikage from grunting behind her and suddenly grabbing a firm hold on her hips. Hanabi gasped when she felt his brute strength hold her down at the base of his cock, unable to push herself back up with all of her might. Rope after rope of his hot and thick spunk flooded into her ass while her older sister’s tongue started to lap up her arousal from her slit. And the combination of both of those pleasures sent Hanabi over the edge and into her orgasm in an instant.

The younger Hyuga threw her head back in sheer and utter bliss, screaming out to the world how good it felt to have her master’s cock cumming inside of her ass. Her anal walls clenched down around his throbbing member while her inner walls clamped down around her sister’s tongue, enhancing the pleasure that she felt for a moment. Unfortunately for her, that quickly came to an end when she felt Ay rise up from his seat and easily hoist her off of his still throbbing member. But it allowed Hanabi to realized just how strong he actually was to pick her up off of him with only one hand while standing up.

Hinata watched as her younger sister cooed before getting set back down on the ground. A moment later, the older Hyuga found herself pressed up against her late husband’s open coffin. The same dick that just fucked her sister’s ass pressed against the entrance to her pussy, causing her to gasp and whine in glee as she noticed Naruto’s body starting to change in front of her. But before she could get a word out, the feeling of Ay’s length plunging deep enough into her cunt to press against her womb caused her to scream out in pure bliss. Her eyes immediately crossed and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as he started to thrust back and forth inside of her.

The feeling of Ay’s cock slamming against her womb with each thrust was enough for Hinata’s mind to be completely and utterly clouded with lust and pleasure. And the fact that she was being fucked over her former husband’s corpse added a twisted sense of desperation and depravity that caused her inner walls to tighten around the incredible length that plunged into her time and time again. “Please, fuck me harder, Master! Fuck me over my husband’s corpse and remind me of how terrible of a lower he was!”   
  
A deep and blissful gasp escaped Hinata when she suddenly felt Ay’s hand tangle in her long purple hair, tugging it behind it and making her look up toward the sky. “Remind me that he was too pathetic to fuck me right! Remind me that I’m a woman that needs to be fucked rough and bruised in order to feel good! Naruto could never do it because he was too kind. But now I have you!” Her tongue rolled out of her mouth when she felt his other hand swat down against her left ass cheek, leaving her plump rear end to jiggle as the only thing that was keeping her standing was the coffin that her late husband’s body was slightly changing in.

The force that the Raikage used to slam himself inside of Hinata made her feel like she was going to break through the coffin’s wall at any moment. Her breasts swung and shook underneath her as he slammed into her from behind, leaving her to scream out in bliss when the tip of his massive cock actually plunged into her womb. “Yes! This is just what I wanted! Give me something that Naruto never could, Master!~”   
  
When the Raikage suddenly let go of her hair and allowed her head to drop back down, Hinata couldn’t stop herself from gasping. Not just from the pleasure she was feeling but from the fact that Naruto’s body seemed to be growing breasts right underneath her as she was fucked from behind. Unfortunately, she didn’t get to focus on that fact for more than a moment when she felt two of Ay’s fingers suddenly hook into the corner of her mouth and tug on her lips, tearing her mind from what she was focusing on and causing her to think of only the pleasure that coursed through her.

Her tongue stayed out of her mouth as she was held like this. One hand on her hip, the other hand tugging on the corners of her mouth, and a cock plunging into her pussy and reaching her womb with ease with each thrust. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips and quickly turned into loud and shameless moans. All while she was fucked against her former husband’s coffin. A husband that she was starting to realize didn’t fuck her in any way she had wanted during their time together.

Hinata’s eyes started to roll into the back of her head while her tongue stayed out of her mouth, the pleasure getting to her far more than she expected. Each thrust pushed her closer and closer to a powerful orgasm that she knew she was going to love. Even though the older Hyuga’s pussy ached from the sheer force that was being used to fuck her, she didn’t care. She was enjoying the feeling of the Raikage’s cock reaching her womb with each thrust too much to care.

Even as those loud and shameless moans reached a point where Hinata’s voice started to crack from just how much she was screaming, she was enjoying herself. Even as her mouth started to hurt from just how long Ay was holding it open, she was loving how rough he was with her. And even as her pleasure quickly reached its peak before she wanted this to end, she was loving every second that she was able to spend with Ay like this.

However, that all had to come to an end when Hinata reached the peak of her pleasure. Even though she didn’t want it to end, the older Hyuga couldn’t stop herself from reaching her orgasm and screaming out in broken bliss once again. Her inner walls clamped down around the Raikage’s shaft as he continued to fuck her throat her blissful experience. Her tongue stayed out of her mouth and her eyes stayed rolled upward as he fucked her through her orgasm, causing her to squirt onto her late husband’s changing corpse.

But she didn’t care about that, or even acknowledge the fact that Naruto’s hair was growing and changing color. Hinata was far too focused on the wonderful feeling of Ay’s dick erupting inside of her and flooding both her fertile womb with his seed and painting every inch of her inner walls with his seed. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as his thrusts started to slow down, leaving her with just a moment to process that he was likely going to get her pregnant. However, that thought only lasted for a moment before his fingers pulled out of her mouth and his shaft pulled out of her pussy, leaving her feeling empty and leaving her to fall against the side of Naruto’s coffin, her back pressed against it. “T-Thank you, Master… That… Was wonderful…”

*************************************************

After getting fucked anally by her master only a short bit ago, Hanabi was ecstatic to be able to be fucked by him again while laying on the ground with her older sister. The two laid flat on the ground with Hinata on her back and the younger Hyuga laying on top of her, the older sister with her tongue pressed right up against Hanabi’s pussy. All while the Raikage’s cock slowly and steadily sank into her pussy.

“It’s just not fair that you’re going to fuck my sister in the pussy but not me. Thank you for giving me what I want, Master!~” Hanabi couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she felt every single inch of that monumentous shaft plunge into her pussy, easily able to reach her womb just like it had with her sister. However, unlike with Hinata, it didn’t push into her womb. Instead, Ay simply started thrusting into her without letting that happen. Not that Hanabi was going to complain about it.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Hanabi’s lips as she was fucked from behind, loving the feeling of Ay’s shaft stretching out her cunt and fucking her on top of her sister. Of course, she was quick to lean her head down and drag her tongue along Hinata’s slit, enjoying the taste of the older Hyuga’s cum-filled pussy without shame. All the while, her older sister was licking her pussy while it was filled with the perfect dick. “Fuck, it feels so good…”   
  
Unfortunately for her sister, it didn’t take more than a moment after she said that for the Raikage to pull his cock out of Hanabi’s cock and plunge it straight into Hinata’s throat. There was no hesitation in the way he left one hole emptied and filled the other with his shaft. And as his cock reached into her neck and felt like it threatened to reach into her stomach, Hinata was more than okay with that. The taste of Hanabi’s juices on her tongue mixing with the taste of the Raikage’s cock left her heart pounding in her chest and her pussy quivering around her sister’s tongue.

He didn’t hesitate to fuck her just like he had when she was bent over the edge of Naruto’s coffin, his cock hammering into her throat and neck and leaving her letting out muffled moans and screams around it. Of course, the feeling of Hanabi’s tongue pushing into her pussy and exploring her cum-filled hole caused Hinata’s back to arch off of the ground while Ay’s shaft continued to plug her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed him to use her as he pleased, happy to finally have a man in her life that could fuck her just like she wanted.

Of course, when he pulled his hips back and allowed her mouth to be emptied, Hinata whined when she was no longer being violated. But a quiet and excited sound rumbled in her throat as that fabulous cock plunged into her sister’s pussy once again. The formerly married woman watched each and every inch of that throbbing cock steadily fill her little sister’s pussy, happy to hear Hanabi screaming in bliss on the other side of her body.

Having Ay alternate between her and her older sister wasn’t exactly what Hanabi wanted when she wanted him inside of her. But she wasn’t going to complain about it as he reached deep enough to have the tip of his shaft push into her womb, leaving her screaming in a mixture of bliss and pain. The feeling of his cock reaching so deep inside of her was just as wonderful as it was painful. And the main thing that kept her from begging him to pull it out was the feeling of the older Hyuga’s tongue flicking against her clit and sending jolts of pleasure through her system.

Luckily, Hanabi had no idea just how long her and her sister had been fucked on the ground like this. But she knew things were reaching an end when Ay slowly pulled his cock out of her and throbbed before slapping it against both her pussy and Hinata’s face. Before she knew it, the younger Hyuga felt a single strand of cum splatter against her plump rear end, leaving her gasping and writhing before his shaft plunge into her pussy once again. As his cock rubbed against her inner walls, she felt each and every rope of his cum flood into her womb and paint her inner walls as he fucked her through his orgasm, sending her into one of her own.

However, as Hinata watched Ay’s shaft pulsing and unloading inside of her sister, she didn’t expect him to suddenly pull his hips back and force the last few rope of his cum to land on her face. A blissful and eager moan spilled from her lips as she felt him slap his member down against her lips, causing her to kiss it over and over again with a sense of need that only a loyal slut would feel.

Luckily, this was just what he wanted as another few strands of his seed erupted and ended up on her breasts and on Hanabi’s thighs. Hinata couldn’t stop herself from cooing as she watched the perfect cock pull away from her face and allow her to see Ay’s smile looking right down at her. “Thank you for the wonderful gift, Master.~”

“I have claimed both of the Hyuga women as my own and gotten them both pregnant!”   
  
Hearing Ay’s voice for the first time since he arrived at the funeral caused Hinata’s heart to flutter in her chest. It was so deep and wonderful to listen to. Such a stark contrast from her former husband that it caused her pussy to ache as she noticed his cock twitch and throb above her. “Yes you did, Master.~”   
  
Hanabi giggled as she rolled off of Hinata, squirming just a little bit at the feeling of the Raikage’s seed leaking out of her pussy. “If you didn’t, Master, you know that you can use our bodies as much as you want until you succeed.~”   
  
****************************************************   
  
Laying in Naruto’s coffin, Kyuubi took the first breath of her new life, her back arching off of the floor of the casket and a smile spreading across her face. Before even bothering to get out of the coffin, she ran her hands along her former partner’s body and chuckled as she felt her DD-cup breasts in her hands. She allowed her fingers to run down the side of her hourglass finger before looking at her slightly darkened and tan skin, her golden eyes almost glowing as she finally reached for the edge of the coffin. “Outliving your jinchuriki has its perks, I guess.~”   
  
Kyuubi dragged her tongue along her lips as she hopped out of the coffin and immediately noticed Hinata and Hanabi sharing a few heated and passionate kisses. “It seems everyone’s having fun by me. That’s not fair.~” Throwing her legs over the side of the coffin stepping her way toward the Fourth Raikage, the tailed beast felt her heart skip a beat and her pussy suddenly ache. And immediately, she knew why. She could see his throbbing and pulsing cock from where she was standing, prompting her to rip the suit that Naruto was going to be buried in off of her new body and rushing over toward him.   
  
“Are you the one that’s causing all of the women here to act like sluts. If so, I have something I need to say to you.~” Swaying her hips with each step that she took, Kyuubi was more than happy to feel her rear end jiggle as she finally made her way to Ay’s side. And when she saw the cocky smirk on his face, she bit down on her lower lip as a surge of excitement and lust rushed through her. “I hope you don’t plan to leave me out on this fun. Taking over this fool’s body wasn’t an easy task. So, let me have a bit of fun with you.~”   
  
Kyuubi looked around her to the crowd of women that started shouting at her and booing her, wanting her to get away from him so that they could have their turn. However, she quickly shot them all glares, her golden eyes shining as she looked at a few women in particular, shutting them all up just like that. “That’s what I thought.~” She quickly wrapped her arms around the Raikage’s neck and pulled him down to her level, placing a loving kiss onto his cheek as a single tail sprouted from her lower back. “I get to have some fun with you next, don’t I?”   
  
Her answer didn’t come in the form of words but instead came from the feeling of the Raikage’s firm and strong hands grabbing onto her plump rear end and hoisting her into the air with ease. She couldn’t help but smile as he held her in the air, looking directly into her golden eyes without a shred of fear of worry in his gaze. The only thing she saw in his eyes was lust and power. A look that caused her pussy to quickly grow wet while looking at him.

Before she could open her mouth and say anything, asking for confirmation that she was next, Kyuubi felt a deep and rough kiss slam against her lips, causing her to moan against him as she tried to return his affection. She eagerly returned the kiss that he stole from her, happy to find a man so powerful and dominant right after waking up and taking over her host’s body. However, it caused a second tail to sprout from her lower back, her nails growing slightly longer and her figure becoming just a little bit more shapely as the power she felt within herself increase in the same moment.

Unfortunately, much to his dismay, the Raikage quickly let go of Kyuubi and let her fall to the ground right next to Hinata and Hanabi as they continued to make out like nothing was happening around them. “H-Hey! What’s the big idea!?” Both of her tails thwapped the ground as she tried to stand up, only to be pushed right back down onto her rear end and see the Raikage walk away from her. However, she didn’t get up and shout. Instead, the power-hungry tailed beast only smiled and got comfortable where she was. “I have to admit… I love a man who isn’t afraid to deny me what I want. Have your fun for now. You’ll be mine soon enough, Raikage Ay.”


End file.
